The Element of Betrayal
by Da-OGJ-Toni
Summary: (im bad at summary but story is better) what happen if Spike and Dash are all alone? rainbowxspike shipping! Rated: T for alcohol and ohters.. sorry
1. Chapter 1

The Element of Betrayal Ch.1

"Oh, come on, Twilight, you know I'm old enough to go with you", said Spike, as Twilight Sparkle set a book in her saddlebag. "I've been with you on way more dangerous stuff than this before."

"I know, Spike, but there's no reason to let anything bad happen to you. The goblet Princess Celestia wants me to find is deep in the Evertree Forest, and I wouldn't want us to get seperated and have you run into a cockatrice or something."

Twilight continued to pack.

"Besides, you shouldn't be lonely; Rainbow Dash will be here all night."

"Not by choice, mind you." Rainbow Dash stated while scanning the library for anything that would catch her interest. "Apparently, there was a parasprite hiding in my walls and it multiplied, so Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie have to escort them all out of there. They say it's going to be an all-nighter."

"But..." Spike started, but stopped himself, because he knew it would be no use. Twilight started out the door.

"OK, Rainbow Dash, I don't know when I'll be back. Help yourself to any food or drink you want. If you have any questions, just ask Spike." Twilight was gone before Rainbow could respond.

"OK, let's see just what Twilight keeps in her cabinets." Rainbow Dash quickly made her way to the kitchen, where she was then opening cabinets at a rapid pace. "*sigh*, nothing but water and hay in here."

Then, hidden in the corner of the cabinet, she spotted a large glass bottle filled with a violet-red liquid. The bottle didn't have a label on it, but closer inspection revealed the liquid to be wine. "Well, well, who knew Twilight liked to hit the sauce once in a while!" Rainbow Dash took a drink of it; after all, Twilight said to help herself.

It had been a while since Rainbow had an alcoholic beverage. The pungency caught her off-guard at first, as she let out a shudder as it went down her throat. This discomfort was quickly replaced with a short burst of euphoria, as the alcohol was already starting to have effect. She took another drink, this time going down much easier. Just as she was about to take a third, she heard her name called out from behind her. Sure enough, Spike had just walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, uh, Spike..." Rainbow Dash uttered. She thought she was going to be in trouble if Spike told Twilight that she was getting drunk. But her worries were relieved when she saw Spike's look of nonchalance; he must not even realize it's alcohol.

"Where'd you get the alcohol?" Spike said, nearly giving Rainbow Dash a heart attack.

"Well, I found it in one of Twilight's cabinets. I wasn't going to drink this much, but I guess I got carried away." She knew there wasn't any point in lying.

"Well, I don't really care." Spike said, feining authority the best he could. "As long as you don't start messing the place up. I'll have to clean it up, you know."

"Thanks." Rainbow Dash and Spike continued to stare at each other for a couple of seconds until Rainbow asked, "Would you like some?" She immediately regretted this, because she knew it was the alcohol talking and would never offer him a drink while sober. Rainbow Dash has a hard time handling her liquor, so even though she only had two drinks of wine, it might as well have been a bottle of vodka.

To her suprise, Spike's response was a resounding, "Sure." Before she could register this response, Spike already had the bottle in hand and was chugging it down.

"Woah, careful, dude! That's strong stuff." Rainbow Dash slurred. Spike's pupils immediately dialated. Due to his diminutive stature, he was just as susceptible to the drink as Rainbow Dash. Rainbow let out a chuckle.

"Come on, you, let's go back to the library and finish this off." So the two of them stumbled back into the foyer, passing the bottle back and forth taking sips of the wine. By this point, Spike's well-being was far from Rainbow Dash's mind; her main focus was now just having fun. The two of them spent their time telling old stories to each other while the wine slowly diminished. Stories that they've heard before, and even been there when it happened. Like the time the Ursa Minor attacked, or the time they saved Rarity from those Diamond Dogs.

When they finally finished off the bottle, the two of them made their way over to the couch and slumped down hard, letting air and dust out of the cushions. Rainbow Dash gazed at Spike, who was staring into space. The more she looked at him, the more she could feel her wine goggles kicking in.

"I never noticed how handsome he is." She thought to herself. She didn't want to have these thoughts, but her drunken mind wouldn't let her stop. "I don't see why Rarity's always turning him down. For a dragon, he looks better than most colts." Spike glanced over at Rainbow Dash to see her staring intensly at him. She withdrew a little, almost like she was worried he could tell what she was thinking. After a second, she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.

At first quickly, but then she settled into a slower, more gentle variant. Spike was initially shocked, and he wanted to push her away, but he started to change his mind when he found out that part of him enjoyed it. The two of them continued to kiss. Rainbow Dash introduced her tongue into his mouth, and used it to playfully swish around his tongue. Her breath was a little bit spicy (what of it didn't taste like wine), he noticed. Spike then followed suit, using his tongue in a similar manner. Rainbow Dash noticed his breath was just the slightest bit salty: which makes sense, because as a dragon, gemstones are a regular part of his diet.

Rainbow started to lean forward until Spike was on his back, then she started to playfully rub her lips around his neck. Spike rubbed his hands on Rainbow Dash's neck, trying the best he could to emulate the feeling for her. Rainbow's lips quickly went back to his, as they resumed the passionate kissing, this time with more vigor. The two were uncertain of what would happen next, but they didn't care: they just knew that right now, all they wanted was each other. Beads of sweat started to roll from their foreheads as their movements became jerkier. This affair was turning quite heated. Just then, they heard glass breaking. It was Twilight.

She was standing in front of the open door over the shards of the goblet she was carrying. She wasn't moving, she could only stare at the two of them with her mouth agape. Rainbow Dash got up and slowly walked towards Twilight.

"So..." Rainbow Dash uttered nervously. "How was the trip? Did you have fun?" She tried to change the subject, but to no avail. Finally, Twilight started to speak.

"You... and Spike... were just..." Rainbow Dash and Spike both had a guilty look on their face. "...You're drunk, aren't you?! And... Spike, too?! What were you thinking?! You can't give alcohol to him, he's just a baby! And then you decide to kiss him?! He's a BABY DRAGON, Rainbow Dash! What would've happened if I hadn't walked in just now?!" Rainbow said nothing,

"Get out of my house."

"But Twilight, I'm sor-"

"I said GET OUT!" Rainbow Dash hung her head in shame as she slowly trotted out the door. Spike tiptoed away, fully expecting his turn to get chewed out, but to his suprise, Twilight almost completely ignored him. Instead, she went to her table and began writing a scroll. She was clearly very angry, as the quill made an audible scraping sound as she wrote. Spike sat at the top of the stairs watching Twilight as she was writing, as he feared she was going to tell Princess Celestia about what he and Rainbow Dash did and that she would be banished and thrown into a dungeon in the place that she banished her to.

Several minutes passed, and Twilight finished writing her letter, after which, she turned around to look for Spike. Her expression of anger had changed into a more solemn one, almost as though she was mourning.

"Spike?" she requested softly, her voice quivering slightly. "I need you to send this letter real quick. Then you need to get a drink of water and go to bed."

Spike slowly emerged from behind the banister very wearily, and his eyes were pink as though he had been crying. Without saying a word, he did exactly as Twilight told him. While walking to his bed, Twilight watched him from behind, then let out a faint sigh while bowing her head. She then crawled into bed herself


	2. Chapter 2

The Element of Betrayal Ch.2

The next day, Spike awoke to find Twilight Sparkle deeply engrossed in a book. She still had that solemn look on her face. Even though Spike was at the mercy of a fairly painful hangover, he still remembered everything that happened the night before. He even remembered Twilight's sigh of disappointment right before she went to bed. Another thing he just remembered: that letter she wrote.

Spike was filled with dread at the thought of what could've been in that scroll. He also felt regretful: He had it right in his hand, he could've read it to make sure, or at least keep it from being sent. Most of all, he felt guilt. He felt he had done his friend, basically his only family, a terrible wrong. Twilight was still reading her book, not even giving Spike so much as a glance.

Spike walked out of the room. He had that horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach you get when you know you're going to be punished. Spike knew that if Princess Celestia found out what happened between him and Rainbow Dash last night, there's no telling what could happen to her, or even to him. But there's no way Twilight would do that to her friends... right?

He looked out the window to see that the sun was barely up. He thought maybe Princess Celestia wouldn't even be awake yet to read the scroll. He could sneak in quietly and steal it before anypony was the wiser. But it wouldn't matter anyway; there's no way he could make it to Canterlot in time... or was there?

Spike went to the kitchen out of eyeshot of Twilight; not that she would notice anyway given how fixated she was on her reading. He held out his hand and inhaled deeply. He then blew a plume of green fire onto his hand, and soon, his entire body was engulfed in flames. Before Spike could even notice, he had disappeared and was staring face-to-face with a sleeping Celestia.

He had done it. He had teleported himself inside the princess' bedroom. He very quietly tiptoed away from Celestia while glancing around the room for any unopened scrolls. He found it on the floor next to her nightstand. Spike opened the scroll very gingerly and began to read it to himself.

"Dear Princess Celestia," it read. "My sincerest apologies, but I am unable to present you with the gauntlet you requested. On my way back, I tripped over a tree root and the goblet fell from my mouth and shattered. Again, I cannot apologize enough for this inconvience, and I hope I can make it up to you somehow. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike closed the scroll with a very dumbfounded look on his face. "She lied." He whispered to himself. "She lied to the princess to protect us." Spike felt even guiltier. Even after the horrible thing he and Rainbow Dash did, she would still do anything for them. His feeling of guilt soon accompanied worry: How was he supposed to get home?

Meanwhile, on Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was heading to the barn to get started on her morning chores. Upon opening the door, the light sweeping through the barn glossed over a bale of hay with a familiar face on it.

"Rainbow Dash?" She exclaimed. She walked closer to her. It was clear Rainbow Dash was sleeping, because Applejack could hear her faint, whinnying snore. She nudged the pegasus with her hoof. "Rainbow Dash! Wake up, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow Dash awoke with a mumble. Applejack could see in her eyes she had a rough night.

"Wh... Where am I?" Rainbow Dash asked, barely awake.

"You're in my barn. Best I could tell, you had a hard night last night." Applejack said in a suprisingly gentle voice.

The events of the previous night started replaying in Dash's head. Though she could only remember very shorts bits at a time, she knew enough to figure out exactly what she did.

"Oh, Applejack, I did something horrible last night." Rainbow Dash started to feel tears coming on.

"There, there, sugarcube. Why don't you tell me all about it?"

"NO. It's... it's too bad. I don't want you to hate me."

"Rainbow Dash, there is absolutely NOTHING you can tell me that would make me hate you." Applejack put a hoof on her shoulder.

"OK... OK." Rainbow Dash started to tell all about what she remembered. She told her about being at Twilight's, about the wine, about Spike, about Twilight. Everything she could think to tell her, she told. Applejack's expression throughout was a mix of shock and sympathy.

"...And then, I guess I came here because I was too much of a wreck to fly home." Rainbow Dash finished. Applejack looked like she had about a thousand things to say, but didn't want to say any of them. Instead, she grabbed an apple from one of the baskets by the door and handed it to her.

"So... do you have feelings for him?" She asked. Rainbow Dash looked at her with a bit of suprise.

"Umm..." She said. Rainbow Dash was uncertain. She knew she definitely felt something last night, but she didn't know if that was just the alcohol or if it was something she truly felt.

"Well?" Applejack said, with a hint of impatiency.

"I... I... don't know." Rainbow Dash hung her head. "I won't know unless I see him again."

"Well, if you DON'T have feelings for him, then you need to go to Twilight and apologize." Applejack said, now abandoning her gentle persona for a more authoritated one.

"It's just so weird. To me, he's always been the little kid that tags along. We hardly even talked to each other. But last night, when I was talking to him, I started to realize just what kind of a guy he is. He smart, and charming, and as sweet as can be. I've never met anyone like him before." Rainbow Dash's eyes were staring out into space. "But I don't know if it's real or not."

"Well, sugarcube..." Applejack stated, now resuming her soft voice. "It sounds like you need to see him again."

"But what if he's not everything I thought he was?"

"Then at least you won't have to spend your life wondering." Rainbow Dash let out a smirk. "Now unless you want to help, I reccommend you high-tail it out of here." Dash, now with a little more self-confidence, flew out the barn door, blowing hay on the ground in her wake.

Spike was still in Princess Celestia's palace. He had been slowly inching his way to the window so he could climb out. As he finally made it, he began to lift his leg out when from behind him, he heard the worst noise he could possibly hear at that moment.

"Spike?" Princess Celestia said. The dragon froze in fear. Celestia emerged from her bed and walked towards Spike, causing even more sweat to roll from his scales. "What are you doing here, Spike?"

He knew he couldn't get out of this one. Even though nothing incriminating was on the scroll, he still had to explain what he was doing there. "Umm... you see, I was trying to send this scroll to you, but I guess I accidentally mailed myself along with it." The princess could see right through this fascade.

"Spike..." she said, with more authority. Spike panicked.

"I can't tell you, Princess. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Does this have anything to do with Twilight Sparkle?"

"No, ma'am. Twilight doesn't even know I'm here. Now, I'm really sorry, Princess Celestia, but I just can't tell you why I'm here. But here's the scroll, and please just let me leave here without calling security." Spike handed her the scroll and began to climb out the window and scale his way down. Princess Celestia looked at him with great confusion and suspicion.

Spike knew he probably could've handled that better, but there was no use trying to do anything about it now. All he could do was go home and wait for whatever punishment Twilight would give him.

While walking back to Ponyville, Spike began to think about the night before. He enjoyed getting aquainted with Rainbow Dash. She made him feel emotions he never felt before. With her, he felt a sense of security, of need. He thought of her very passionately. Not the way he felt about Rarity; she was more of a puppy love. Rainbow Dash was something else entirely.

While walking, a shadow cast over Spike. He noticed the shadow getting larger and larger. He looked to see what it was: He was staring face-to-face with Rainbow Dash.


	3. Chapter 3

The Element of Betrayal Ch.3

Rainbow Dash lowered herself onto the ground and lowered her neck to Spike's eye level.

"Spike, listen, I wanted to talk to you." Rainbow Dash said, in a calm manner that goes against the grain of her usual personality. "Hop on, let's go for a ride."

Spike climbed onto her back and grabbed onto her neck as she stretched out her wings and lowered herself into take-off position. She bucked her hooves off the ground and started flapping her wings, going at an atypically slow pace for her (little more than running speed).

Without taking her eyes off the trail, Rainbow Dash begain to talk. "Listen, Spike, about what happened last night... how did you feel about that?"

"I thought it was great. I finally got to know you better. I really like you, Rainbow Dash."

"What do you mean, you like me?" Rainbow Dash said, fearing the very same answer she was hoping for. "Do you like me like you like... Pinkie Pie, or do you like me like you like Rarity?"

"Well... neither. It's like... I don't want to spend time you the same way I want to spend time with anyone else. I want us to be alone, just us, sharing every intimate detail about each other." Spike was concerned. Rainbow Dash is older than he is, she has more experience, and maybe she wouldn't feel the same way. He layed his head on her neck.

"Spike, I feel like something like that, too. I feel like maybe the more of you I uncover, the more I like you. Somehow, you're exactly what I need right now." Spike leaned around to see that Rainbow Dash was staring straight ahead very intensely.

She sighed. "Spike, can you keep a secret?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, something something however that goes."

Rainbow Dash chuckled lightly. "Well, the last time I was in a relationship, It didn't go so well. She was another pegasus in Cloudsdale. She wasn't very nice to me: She treated me like crap, like I was some kind of servant. But I didn't do anything about it because I liked the attention too much. Then one day, she told me she found someone else and that she didn't need me anymore. I was so heartbroken, that I never allowed myself to get close to anyone else again. But when I was with you last night, I felt different. I felt like maybe I was wrong to never love anyone."

Spike gave her a reassuring stroke on the ear. "Rainbow Dash, I'm so sorry. But you can't let that jerk change how you feel about yourself. She's not worth it. You're my friend, Rainbow Dash. I would never treat you like that." As sincere as Spike's empathy was, he was excited by the idea of Rainbow Dash with another mare.

"Thanks, Spike. So... does this mean we're... together now?"

"If you want to be."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." Rainbow Dash was barely smiling, but on the inside, she was absolutely jubilent. "It still feels weird, though. Yesterday, we hardly knew each other, and now we're talking about a relationship. And if it's weird for us, it's got to be even weirder for everypony else. Maybe... we just shouldn't tell anyone about us."

"But we have to tell Twilight. You saw how upset she was."

TWILIGHT! Rainbow Dash forgot all about her. She started to worry about what would happen when she saw her. After all, she had to drop Spike off, so they were bound to see each other. "You're right, Spike. We can't keep this a secret from her. We have to tell her, no matter how much it may hurt her." Rainbow Dash picked up speed and headed for the library.

Within due time, Rainbow Dash landed at the door of Twilight's house as Spike climbed down from her back. Dash let out a sigh right before she knocked on the door. Spike gave her neck a single stroke as he waited for Twilight to answer. Finally the door opens to show Twilight, looking at Spike with confusion and worry.

"Spike? Where have you been?" Her gaze moves to Rainbow Dash, who is giving her a sheepish grin. "Rainbow Dash, can I see you for a minute outside?" Rainbow Dash backs up while Twilight steps outside and uses her horn to close the door.

"You're not mad at me, are you Twilight?" asked Dash.

"I don't know. I feel like you've betrayed me, Rainbow Dash."

"But I talked to Spike, and we love each other. We want to be together." Twilight took a step back.

"...No. I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

Twilight exploded in anger "Because, you were DRUNK! You found the first person around you thought was even remotely attractive and you just unleashed all your sexual tension on him! Then, to justify your drunken decision, you tell yourself that you have real feelings for him! What's going to happen when you realize you don't, huh?! YOU'LL BREAK HIS HEART JUST LIKE THAT MARE IN CLOUDSDALE BROKE YOURS!"

Rainbow Dash was so livid she couldn't speak.

"Just... stay away from him. Please."

Dash gave her an evil scowl before flying away.

Twilight walked back into the house to see Spike standing by the window, watching Rainbow Dash fly way. She started to walk towards him, but he stopped her. "Don't start, Twilight. I heard everything you said."

"Spike..."

"Rainbow Dash isn't going to break my heart, and I'm not going to break hers! Why can't you let us be together?"

"Spike, you don't know anything about love..."

"Oh, and you do?! You've spent your entire life in a library! If it weren't for Princess Celestia, you wouldn't even have friends! I'm old enough to handle myself!"

"You don't know what it's like dating someone older than you! What's going to happen when she's matured and you're still a kid?! Do you really think she's still going to want to be with you?!"

"Yes I do! We LOVE each other, Twilight! We come from two different worlds, we're two different species, and we still want to be together!"

"SPIKE! I FORBID YOU!"

"NO!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!"

Twilight let out an angry sigh. "Fine! Go be with her! See if I care! But I will NOT be there to help you pick up the pieces when it all falls apart!"

Spike stormed out of the house. Twilight didn't bother to watch him leave this time.


	4. Chapter 4

The Element of Betrayal Ch.4

As Applejack was walking back to the house after a hard day's work, she spotted that familiar rainbow-colored streak across the sky heading towards her. She set her basket of apples on the ground and started to walk to where she assumed she would land. They both met next to each other.

"Hey, Dash." Applejack said. "How'd the, uh, situation go?"

"Not so good." Rainbow Dash said matter-of-factly.

As Applejack was walking back to the house after a hard day's work, she spotted that familiar rainbow-colored streak across the sky heading towards her. She set her basket of apples on the ground and started to walk to where she assumed she would land. They both met next to each other.

"Hey, Dash." Applejack said. "How'd the, uh, situatio "Twilight doesn't approve of the relationship, and I think she's still mad at me."

"Relationship? You mean..."

"Yes, Applejack. I... I think... Spike and I..."

Applejack smirked confirmingly. "Well, that's good, I guess. Now just you let me talk to Twilight for you. Maybe I can convince her to let you back into her life."

"I never meant to hurt her."

"I know sugarcube. I know." Applejack said in her comforting voice. "You need to stay here again?"

"Naw, I'll be fine. Besides, my house should be parasprite-free by now." Rainbow Dash took off, leaving a faint rainbow trail behind her. Applejack went back to her apple basket to put it up before taking off to talk to Twilight.

Meanwhile, Spike was wandering the town of Ponyville while waiting for Twilight to calm down. He walked by Sugarcube Corner to see Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie having a conversation. He remembered that they were supposed to be ridding Rainbow Dash's house of parasprites. If they're done, then that means Rainbow Dash must be at her house. He could go up there and be with his beloved.

But even if he could find a way up there, he wouldn't be able to stand on the clouds. He needed a pegasus. There weren't too many pegasi in town because most of them were working (even harder than usual since Rainbow Dash apparently took the day off). His only choices were either Fluttershy or a grey pegasus with some sort of eye problem. He figured Fluttershy was the safer choice.

Spike walked into Sugarcube Corner, the bell ringing as he opened the door. Fluttershy turned around and greeting him with her usual whispery voice. "Oh, hello, Spike."

Spike meant business. "Fluttershy, I need to ask you for a favor. A HUGE favor."

Fluttershy knelt slightly. "O-Ok. Anything. What is it?"

Spike proceeded to tell her all about the night Rainbow Dash spent at the library. And the sneaking into Canterlot. And flying home with Dash. Even the argument they had with Twilight. "So I need you to fly me to Rainbow Dash's house so I can talk to her."

"Oh... so you and Rainbow Dash are... in a relationship?" Fluttershy said with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah... that's not a problem, is it?"

"Oh, n-no. Not at all. Um... let's get you to Rainbow Dash's house." Spike hopped on Fluttershy's back as she started out the door. Once outside, Fluttershy opened her wings and took off from where she stood, flying unusually swiftly.

Meanwhile again, Applejack was already at Twilight's house. At first, their talk was limited to idle chat, such as the weather and about how their days were going. But Applejack was here for a reason, so though it would be a bit uncomfortable, she knew she had to mention it.

"So... Twilight... about Rainbow Dash..." Twilight looked away. "Look, I know you don't approve of it, but if you forbid them from seeing each other, they're just going to sneak around behind your back!"

Twilight resumed eye contact. "I just feel like I've been betrayed. Spike is like my little brother, and when I saw Rainbow Dash on top of him..." Twilight shut her eyes.

"I know it's weird for you. It's weird for me, too. But it's not like Rainbow Dash is some creep who wants to take advantage of him. She's loyal, and she would never treat her friends like that." Twilight opened her eyes again.

"...You're right, Applejack. I hate to admit it, but you're right. Do you think they'll accept my apologies?"

"I know they're just dying to."

Spike and Fluttershy were approaching Rainbow Dash's house fast. A bit too fast. "Fluttershy, slow down!"

"I don't think I can. I've never flown this fast before!" They both screamed until Fluttershy hit the underside of the cloud, sending Spike flying.

Rainbow Dash was laying on the floor of her home, deep in thought. She was thinking that maybe Twilight was right; maybe she was a horrible person. Maybe her desires were perverse and wrong. Maybe- Then suddenly, Spike rockets through the floor and out the ceiling. "WHAT THE?!"Rainbow Dash flies out the door and up in the air to find Spike beginning his descent, screaming the entire time. She picks up pace, flying nearly vertical, and manages to catch him on her back. "Gotcha!"

Rainbow Dash started to fly him back to the ground. "So how did you manage to come barrelling through my house, anyway?"

"Fluttershy flew me up here so I could tell you I love you. But she kinda crashed."

"Fluttershy?! You told FLUTTERSHY we were seeing each other?!"

"Yeah, why? Was I not supposed to?"

"You can't tell Fluttershy that her secret crush is in a relationship with someone else! I'd devastate her!"

"Secret crush?"

"I'll tell you about it later." Rainbow Dash flew past a thin layer of clouds to find Twilight Sparkle on the ground waiting for them. Rainbow Dash was worried about what kind of heated discussion awaited her, but she landed there anyway, just to get it overwith. "Twilight, I know this looks bad, but-"

"Don't worry, Rainbow Dash, I'm not mad at you anymore."

"I know you told me that you di- Wait, what?"

Twilight got closer to Rainbow Dash and laid a hoof on her shoulder. "Applejack helped me to understand that maybe I was wrong about you two."

"Maybe?!"

"DON'T PUSH IT. Anyway, even though it's weird for me, I can accept that you two really do have feelings for each other and want to be together. For what it's worth, you have my blessing." Rainbow Dash felt relieved to know she could be finally be with her lover and not have to feel guilty. She let out a euphoric, almost creepy giggle. "I'm really sorry, for both of you. I won't stand in your way anymore. In fact, Spike, no curfew tonight. You two should go out on a real date for once."

"So, I run away from home TWICE, and my reward is to stay out as late as I want? That's not very good managering."

"I SAID DON'T PUSH IT." Just then, Fluttershy flew towards the group in a slightly dizzy manner. "Hey, Fluttershy, do you mind helping me with the library tonight? I told Spike and Rainbow Dash they could have the night off to go on a date."

"Spike and Rainbow Dash are going out tonight? Well, that's just GREAT." Fluttershy said in an oddly passive-agressive voice as she walked away with Twilight.

"So, Rainbow Dash, what should we do on our night on the town?" Spike asked while Rainbow Dash started trotting.

"Well, first, we should stop by Sugarcube Corner so we can tell Pinkie Pie and Rarity the news."

"Then we can go to that fancy new salad restaurant near the courthouse." Spike suggested.

"Then, we'll go to that patch of trees by the creek where it's nice and secluded."

"What're we going to do there?"

"You'll find out, kid. You'll find out."


End file.
